Despite ongoing advancements in computer technology and related consumer devices, most business information continues to exist on paper. Thus, converting paper documents into electronic form has become a standard practice that helps in managing, archiving and providing quick access to such documents. An important step in converting paper documents into electronic form is scanning or imaging the documents. However, detecting the correct orientation of scanned documents can be challenging for a number of reasons. For example, feeding paper documents into a scanner, especially where the documents are scanned in bulk, often results in problems such as incorrect document orientation and image skewing. A correctly scanned document can be oriented in portrait mode (i.e., with horizontally printed text) or landscape mode (i.e., with vertically printed text). However, there are at least four degrees of freedom available when feeding a document into a scanner (i.e., 0°, 90°, 180°, and 270°). If zero degrees is the correct scanning orientation for a document, then at least three other scanning orientations result in an incorrect document orientation when the document is scanned. Scanning errors of a lesser degree can result in skewed images with text lines oriented at incorrect angles on the page (i.e., not exactly horizontal or vertical). In addition to problems related to scanning documents, the documents themselves have varying degrees of complexity such as different scripts, scan noise, text with graphics and/or pictures, single and multi-column formats, light text on dark background (i.e., reversed text), and varying color text on varying color backgrounds. Each of these factors contributes to challenges associated with proper document orientation. Ongoing efforts to improve the process of converting paper documents into electronic form involve developing more robust methods of document orientation detection that address these issues.